


You want me to call you what?!

by Coughsyrupstickynote



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coughsyrupstickynote/pseuds/Coughsyrupstickynote
Summary: Joonmyun and Chen love to have kinky sex.Joonmyun just want's to be called Daddy..





	1. Bad Chenchen

“You want me to call me what?!?” Chen said in his high-pitched laugh.  
Chen and Joonmyun were cuddled up together in Chen’s bed when Joonmyeon proposed his idea to Chen. He had been nervous about asking him this for over a week now. It’s not like this would be their first time playing games in bed, there was that one time Chen begged Joonmyeon to dress up as a French maid, short frilly skirt and all, and insisted on only being touched with the feather duster till he came. And no one in the house could ever forget when Chen fulfilled one of Joonmyeon’s secret fantasies by dressing up as Sasuke and calling him Naruto as he road him till he came. They’ve tried a lot of things out, some working, and some failing miserably, like when Chen tried handcuffing Joonmyeon to the bed and lost the key that he couldn’t find for almost 8 hours. Most of the ideas are Chen’s and when Joonmyeon really thinks about it, they’ve all been Chen’s, all until this one.

“Don’t laugh!! I finally thought of something on my own you can’t laugh!”  
“I’m Sorry! I’m sorry!” Chen said between chuckles, “but Daddy?!” How do you expect me to call you that and not laugh?” Chen continued, “If you’re ‘Daddy’ then what does that make me?! Mommy?”  
Chen’s laughing almost drowned out Joonmyeon’s answer  
“I’d call you baby…” He responded in a slightly defeted voice. “Forget it. I was only joking to see what you’d say.” Joonmyeon tried to laugh it off completely unconvincingly.  
“No no it’s okay.” Chen Snickered “Lets do it!”  
“I said forget it Chen.” Joonmyeon said again, standing up to leave.  
“Aww don’t be like that!” Chen called after him crawling off the bed still grinning “come back, we’ll try!” Chen hollered between laughs as Joonmyeon slammed the door behind him.

Two weeks had past since the incident and while Joonmyeon told Chen to let it go and that he forgave him things were still not the same. Chen noticed Joonmyeon was a little more distant from him, a little more cold. Sex had also stopped altogether and Chen couldn’t take this anymore. He had to get his Joonmyeon back at all costs.  
Everyone was gathered around the TV one night getting ready to watch the movie Lay had prepared. Joonmyeon was agitated, it seemed like the others were pairing off to be in small cuddle groups and he knew Chen was going to try and sit with him. He kept telling himself he wasn’t still upset but it was hard to even convince himself of that.

Chen quietly approached Joonmyeon, “Can I sit with you, Hyung?”  
The formality of it took Joonmyeon by surprise and his resolve softened a bit.  
“Of course you can, and since when do you call me Hyung when were at home and not on a show?”  
Chen didn’t respond to Joonmyeon’s question instead he flung himself on the love seat next to him, curling up to Joonmyeon’s arm.  
“um… okay sure..” Joonmyeon was a bit confused about Chen’s actions and lack of response but he forgot how nice it was to have the younger next to his side, his body weight slightly on Joonmyeon, his hot breath dancing across him. He decided to just give in a little and wrap his arm around Chen’s waist, allowing Chen to cuddle into his chest.

They remained cuddled up for awhile while the movie played. Everyone seemed completely engrossed into the film, everyone except Joonmyeon who hadn’t been able to focus for the last 20 minutes because Chen was absent mindedly drawing patterns up and down his things, teasing him every few strokes when his fingers would get almost too close. Finally breaking Joonmyeon grabbed Chen’s hand and spoke in a low growl  
“What are you doing, Chen?”  
“Pay attention to me!” was his response as he moved his hand back to Joonmyeon’s thighs, now purposefully dragging his digits slowly over Joonmyeon’s crotch.  
“Ah! Chen! Stops this. You’re not a baby who needs attention so stop.”  
“But I am, I’m your baby.” Chen said with seduction dripping from his lips. Leaning up a little he brushed his lips against the shell of Joonmyeon’s ear and breathed out,

“Only your baby, Daddy.”  
His words came out sinful and hot and ran straight through Joonmyeon’s body causing his dick to twitch at the name, ‘of all times why is he doing this to me now?’  
“Chen…” was all he could breath out before getting interrupted.  
“Yes daddy?” Chen chimed, hand now back to tracing across Joonmyeon’s crotch, which to Chen’s delight, was starting to grow.  
“Chen stop this. Not here.” Joonmyeon tried to reason with the boy.  
“Oh but I want you daddy” Chen felt a little ridiculous but he thought he minus well try this, for Joonmyeon. “Don’t you want me daddy?” Chen whispered again, this time Cupping Joonmyeon’s now half hard dick.  
“Jongdae!” He didn’t mean for it to come out so loud and it made a few of the others turn and look, causing and awkward giggle and a blush to creep across the leaders face. He’ll kill Chen for this.  
Chen wasn’t really planning on getting into this role play, he was just so desperate for the older male to touch him again, to show him any sign of love that he was wiling to try anything. He wasn’t expecting the electric shocks that shot down his spine when Joonmyeon scolded him, saying his name. He was unsure what to do next since his act was slowly breaking apart. He looked up at Joonmyeon with big unknowing eyes.  
“Why are you doing this? Are you just making fun of me again?” Joonmyeon asked looking straight ahead at the movie, not really watching it.  
Chen faltered a bit, feeling the ache in Joonmyeon’s words, he never meant to really hurt his leaders feelings. “No, Never again. I just wanted to be a little bad, is that okay Daddy?” Chen decided to give it his all. He was going to make it up to Joonmyeon the best he knew how.  
Chen’s hands went back to dancing along Joonmyeon’s inner thighs. He still seemed so tense. “What’s wrong Daddy? Do you not like when I touch you?” Chen asked with his most innocent face.  
“No Chen, it’s fine. Just please, keep it pg and keep your voice down.” Joonmyeon said in a hushed but stern tone.

The movie progressed and there were no more outburst and no more ‘Daddy’s’ falling from Chen’s lips. They were relaxing more and Chen was now on his side with his head in Joonmyeon’s lap. He could be real bad if he wanted to but he didn’t want to push Joonmyeon.. not yet. He felt the warm hand that was resting on his side leave and he let out a small whimper at the lost of contact. Moments later the same hand was carding through Chen’s lush hair pulling out a genuine moan from the younger boy.

“Mmm that feels good, Daddy.”  
Joonmyeon’s hand stopped and his heart rate picked up again. He almost forgot about the new word Chen had learned how to use today.  
“Why’d you stop Daddy?” Chen whined  
“Chen..” Joonmyeon warned him.  
“But I liked it Daddy! It felt really nice!” Chen whined again, this time a bit too loud, causing Bakehyun to turn his head away from where he was assaulting Chanyeol’s neck to give Joonmyeon an all to knowing shit eating grin.  
“Chen, please, keep it down.” Joonmyeon bit out, embarrassed that Baekhyun might have caught them.  
“Stop calling me that!” Chen said loudly again, pouting.  
“Chen!” Joonmyeon warned again with a fierce hushed tone.  
“You said you’d call me baby!” Chen whined loud enough for everyone to hear now, “You said I’d be your baby and you’d be my..” Chen was cut off by Joonmyeon yelling  
“JONGDAE. ENOUGH. Stop it now!” He couldn’t take it anymore, Chen’s whining, everyone now staring at them with confused faces, and Baekhyun with his all knowing little smirk he wanted to slap off his face. He abruptly stood up causing Chen to flop on the couch, he firmly grasped one of Chen’s wrist and pulled him off the couch and behind him.  
“We’re going to be. Goodnight.” He yelled as he dragged Chen into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
“What the hell Jongdae! What the fuck was that all about!?” Joonmyeon was pissed now. He shoved Chen to the middle of the room and waited for an answer, eyes burning holes through his small frame.  
Chen had never seen Joonmyeon like this, so angry, so authoritative.  
“I…” was all Chen could stutter out., he was dazed by seeing Joonmyeon in this new light.  
Anger radiated off Joonmyeon as he paced back and fourth by the door,  
“Were you trying to make me look stupid in front of everyone?”  
“No! I just wanted you to pay more attention to me” he paused trying to compose himself, “You’re not mad at me, are you Daddy?” Chen put on his best puppy face and made small steps towards Joonmyeon. “Don’t be mad at me Daddy” Chen was now getting closer to Joonmyeon, who’s hands instinctively went to the younger’s waist to hold him close, “I don’t want you to be mad at me Daddy” Chen whispered into Joonmyeon’s collar bones, leaving butterfly kisses along his neck.  
Joonmyeon’s anger finally started to subside. He began stroking Chen’s hair again causing the boy to shutter against his neck.  
“Shhh It’s okay baby, Daddy’s not mad anymore.” The words brought the electricity back down Chen’s spine. He was Joonmyeon’s baby. Only him. “I am however very very disappointed in you, baby. Couldn’t you just control yourself in front of the others?” Joonmyeon was now holding Chen at arms length away, eyes scanning the small boys frame from head to toe.  
Chen squirmed under Joonmyeon’s hungry gaze, “I’m sorry Daddy, Do you forgive me?” He said with one of his biggest smiles, only half hoping to get off the hook.  
“Tisk. Bad boy’s don’t get off that easy, now do they?” Joonmyeon said as he strolled over to his bed, unbuttoning his top button of his dress shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Bad boys need to be punished.” Joonmyeon looked up through his blonde bangs, eyes full of lust looking at Chen’s shrinking frame, he was in full Daddy mode now,

“Don’t they baby?”


	2. Bad boys get punished

Chen’s body was buzzing. He had never been so attracted to the leader before. Lust overtaking his mind, he sunk to his knees and crawled towards Joonmyeon. Nestling himself between his open legs, he rested his head on Joonmyeon’s thigh and looked up at him.  
“Yes, Daddy. Bad boys get punished.” Gulping, Chen continued, “Are…are you going to punish me, Daddy?”  
Joonmyeon brought his hands through Chen’s hair again, reveling in the way Chen closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. He stroked his hair gently a few times before grabbing a fistful at the base of Chen’s neck and pulling his head back.  
“Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy while I punish you?” Joonmyeon cooed out, eyes locked on Chen’s, his hand relaxing a bit in his hair. Chen nodded his head yes.  
“Use your words, baby.”  
“Yes.” Chen breathed out. Seeing Joonmyeon’s slightly disappointed face he quickly corrected himself. “Yes Daddy. I will be good.”  
“Aww, good baby. Now come and bend over Daddy’s lap.” Joonmyeon patted his thighs, making room for him. Before Chen could lay down Joonmyeon stopped him. “No. Pants off.” He gestured lewdly. Chen stripped off his pants quickly, a blush spreading over his cheeks when Joonmyeon cocked an eyebrow at him for his eagerness.  
“Someone’s excited,” he chuckled. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap, beautiful.”  
Chen obliged, laying the majority of his small frame across Joonmyeon’s thighs. Joonmyeon began to rub and massage at the tender flesh of Chen’s thighs and bum. Chen hummed a happy sound, pleased with the simple touch of Joonmyeon’s loving hands on his body. It had felt like so long since he was last touched intimately. He was beginning to relax too much and a light swat brought him back to the situation at hand. Joonmyeon was kneading at Chen’s ass when he brought his head down to whisper into Chen’s ear.

“Are you ready?” His voice was different than a minute ago—this time it was back to more of the shy leader Chen was used to. This wasn’t Daddy Joon, this was regular Joonmyeon, his leader, his boyfriend, making sure Chen was okay with this. Chen’s heart swelled. He’d do anything for Joonmyeon, and if he was being honest with himself, he was really starting to like this and it had just started. Showing his commitment, Chen turned his head to make eye contact with Joonmyeon.  
“Yes Daddy, I’m ready,” he whispered out. “Take care of me please.”  
Voice even softer now, Joonmyeon spoke to Chen while stroking his hair, “If it ever gets to be too much, stop me, do not hesitate. The safe word is ‘pineapple’, can you remember that?”  
“’Pineapple’. Got it, Daddy.”  
“I love you, Jongdae. Thank you.”  
“I love you too, Joonmyeon. Now spank me already!” Chen said in his familiar whine while shaking his lower half, taunting Joonmyeon.

All movement and conversation came to a stop when Joonmyeon’s hand came down with a loud smack. Chen groaned because Shit, that hurt!  
“I thought you said you were going to behave, baby,” Joonmyeon said, back in his authoritative tone. “Good boys don’t shake their asses, do they?” he asked while rubbing Chen’s butt.  
“No Daddy, they don’t. I’m sorry Daddy.”  
Massaging Chen’s butt, Joonmyeon decided he didn’t like the fabric barrier keeping him from the rest of his Chen. He roughly yanked down Chen’s tight boxer briefs to his thighs, exposing his firm cute ass, one red patch slowly fading already.

“How many members of EXO are there?” Joonmyeon asked out of nowhere.  
“What? Why are you asking tha—” Chen was cut off by a harsh slap to his ass.  
“Remember who you are speaking to, child” Joonmyeon bit out, rubbing Chen where he had just hit him. He repeated his question one more time for Chen. “How many EXO members are there?”  
“Um…ten. Ten, Daddy!”  
“And how many members did you embarrass me in front of tonight?”  
“What?” It was Chen’s first response and one he regretted almost as soon as it left his lips. A firm hand came down and smacked his ass so hard he saw stars.  
“Owww!” Chen whined low.  
“Answer the questions properly, baby, and Daddy won’t have to hurt you like this,” Joonmyeon cooed out.  
“Eight. Eight members, Daddy.”  
“Aww, good boy! See, you can be good,” Joonmyeon praised. “Eight members, eight spankings. Does that sound fair, baby?” Joonmyeon asked with a false sweetness.  
“Yes Daddy. More than fair,” Chen cooed back.  
“Good, darling. I want you to count them. Don’t lose track, love, and say them nice and loud.”  
“Yes Daddy, I will.” Chen was getting excited now. There was a too-long pause and all Chen wanted to do was wiggle out of impatience and anticipation, but remembering how much Joonmyeon was displeased with him last time he chose not to move.

It seemed like hours to Chen before he finally felt Joonmyeon moving under him. A quick sharp slap fell on his ass, stinging a bit.  
“One.”  
Chen was almost disappointed that it came out so mildly. All this buildup for something he could ask for from anyday. As if reading his mind, Joonmyeon delivered the second slap to Chen’s ass. This one was hard and solid, and it caused Chen to cry out in shock and pain.  
“TWO!”  
Joonmyeon took a second to rub at Chen’s reddening flesh, but only a moment before getting back to work.  
“Three! Four!”  
They came quick and hard right after each other, not giving Chen a chance to process them. Joonmyeon noticed Chen’s breathing was picking up and he could feel the younger boy growing next to him.  
“Halfway there, baby. You’re doing so well,” Joonmyeon praised again.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
With the fifth and sixth smack Joonmyeon made sure to hit lower then just Chen’s ass, getting part of his upper thighs, causing the boy to stammer at the pain that was mixing with pleasure in his body.  
“Fi…five,” Chen stuttered out. “Si…six.”  
“Make sure you say your numbers loud, baby, or we’ll have to start all over, and if I have to punish you twice I won’t go easy on you the second time.”  
Electricity shot through Chen’s body. Half of him wanted to forget counting and just get lost in the strikes Joonmyeon was giving his lower half.

Joonmyeon’s hand came down again, hard this time, causing Chen’s small body to move across Joonmyeon’s lap slightly. Chen could feel his erection rub against Joonmyeon’s jeans and the friction was amazing.  
In a wanton moan Chen cried out “Seven, Daddy. Mmmhhh.” Not caring that he was getting hard from such harsh punishment, Chen started lightly rubbing against Joonmyeon’s thigh, trying to satisfy himself more.  
The last strike was hard and would definitely cause a bruise. He smacked Chen so hard his eyes welled up with tears but Chen couldn’t care less because of how amazing everything was feeling to him. His body was on edge.  
“EIGHT!” he screamed out, half in pain, half in desire for more from his Daddy.

Rubbing the now-deep red flesh, Joonmyeon pulled Chen into his lap with the boy’s legs wrapping around his waist. The leader looked at Chen’s face and could have come right then. His face was flushed bright red and his hair was a mess, his eyes were red from the tears, and his pupils were dilated in lust. He was still panting slightly, chest moving up and down rhythmically. Joonmyeon loved this.

“Kiss Daddy now, baby,” Joonmyeon ordered, and with zero hesitation Chen grabbed Joonmyeon by the back of the neck and attacked his lips. Chen hungrily kissed him, wanting to taste every bit of Joonmyeon. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and didn’t put up much of a fight for dominance—after all, Joonmyeon was his Daddy. Chen ran his hands through Joonmyeon’s hair and when they broke apart Joonmyeon looked almost as disheveled as Chen did.  
“Mmm, baby, you kiss Daddy so well,” Joonmyeon praised him yet again, and this time Chen’s face beamed with pride. He loved this new feeling he was getting from the praises. Chen shifted in his spot on Joonmyeon’s lap and felt Joonmyeon’s hard-on straining through his pants.  
Looking up at Joonmyeon, Chen asked him in a quiet voice, “Can I help, Daddy?” while he ground his hips down on to Joonmyeon’s lap. Joonmyeon just nodded in response.

Chen slunk to his knees, sliding his hands up and down Joonmyeon’s thighs as he went. He traced the outline of his hard cock through his tight jeans, eliciting a moan from Joonmyeon. Feeling more courageous now, he began to unbutton his pants and slide them down his leader’s legs. With Joonmyeon’s jeans pooled around his ankles, Chen began to tease Joonmyeon through his boxers, palming at his hard cock. He pressed his wet mouth to Joonmyeon’s dick through the cloth and heard Joonmyeon gasp. Joonmyeon’s hands found their way to Chen’s hair and abruptly pulled Chen’s head away from his hard cock.  
“Keep being a tease and you will be punished badly, and you will not like it this time,” Joonmyeon spat, releasing Chen’s head harshly.  
Chen shuddered at the threat; the idea of pushing Joonmyeon to the edge was too enticing.  
Chen pulled Joonmyeon’s boxers down releasing his thick cock. He dragged his fingers over his hard dick, scratching lightly, receiving more moans from him. Chen knew exactly how to tease Joonmyeon, what drove him crazy. He began to lazily stroke Joonmyeon’s cock with the gentlest of touches, gliding his thumb over his head every few strokes. Joonmyeon twitched in his hand, moaning from hardly being touched. To Chen’s surprise, Joonmyeon’s eyes shot open and it was like he remembered why they were there. Grabbing Chen’s wrist, Joonmyeon moved him away from his dick.

“I told you. No. More. Teasing,” Joonmyeon snarled at him. “You’re so bad, baby, and now I’m really going to punish you,” he hissed as he stood up. “On your knees. Hands behind your back,” he ordered.  
Joonmyeon’s hand grabbed at the top of Chen’s hair.  
“I’m going to fuck your mouth now, baby, since you wanted to be a tease to Daddy and misbehave,” Joonmyeon said with lust in his eyes. “You are not to going to break eye contact the entire time. Understand, baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy. Please, daddy,” Chen moaned out.  
Not wanting to wait any longer, Joonmyeon’s grip in Chen’s hair tightened and he thrust his hard cock into Chen’s beautiful kitten mouth. He loved the way Chen’s mouth could move on him. He’d always dreamed of fucking Chen’s mouth, of seeing how far Chen could take him down his throat. Joonmyeon pressed his hand to the back of Chen’s skull and pushed his cock all the way down. He kept Chen’s head pressed into him, Chen’s lips resting on the hilt of his dick. Chen swallowed around the tip of Joonmyeon’s cock and Joon had to pull him off in fear of coming right then and there.  
“Shit, baby, you’re so good at that,” he spoke, lust wracking his voice. All Chen could do was cough but he eagerly moved to get his mouth back on Joonmyeon’s wet dick. This time he didn’t need Joonmyeon’s help; he bobbed back and forth, slurping vulgarly and moaning, never breaking eye contact just as he was told. Chen worked his cock while Joonmyeon stood there, a shivering mess.

“Stop, baby. Baby, stop,” Joonmyeon said as he pulled Chen’s mouth from his dick with a crude popping sound.  
“But Daddyyyy,” Chen whined, wanting to make his daddy happy.  
“Get up on the bed, baby.” Joonmyeon cooed lovingly.

Chen climbed onto the bed but froze. “What way do you want me, Daddy?” he asked while shaking his butt in the air at Joonmyeon. He received a playful slap to his ass before Joonmyeon pushed him onto his back. Pinning Chen’s wrist down, Joonmyeon began to assault Chen’s neck with light kisses and sucks. Chen wasn’t the only one who knew what drove his partner crazy. Joonmyeon continued his assault on Chen’s neck until he was a writhing mess under Joonmyeon. He tried to buck his hips up to get some friction on his painfully hard dick when he realized Joonmyeon was still clothed, save for his jeans which were undone.

“Daddyyyy,” Chen whined again. “Daddy, you still have all your clothes on, this isn’t fairrrr.”  
“Aww baby, you’re right. Do you want Daddy to strip for you? Would you like that, baby?” Joonmyeon asked as he slipped a button on his dress shirt through its hole. He took his shirt off as slowly as possible, giving Chen a show of his chest and slight abs. He made haste with the rest of his clothes and climbed back on top of Chen, who was still lying there with his hands above his head regardless of the fact that Joonmyeon wasn’t holding him down anymore.  
Joonmyeon began to glide his hands up and down Chen’s thighs. He loved every inch of Chen’s small body. Every part of him was perfect. Overwhelmed, Joonmyeon began kissing Chen’s thighs he was holding onto. He ran his hot mouth up Chen’s thighs to his hip bones, nipping on them lightly. He knew how much it turned Chen on to use his teeth on his body. Moving over, Joonmyeon kissed the dark trail of hair that ran up to his belly button. He wanted to mark every inch of Chen’s body. He moved up and latched on to one of Chen’s nipples, sucking and biting it, causing the younger boy to cry out in a mixture of pain and intense pleasure. Joonmyeon rolled Chen’s other nipple between his thumb and fingers. He loved the little noises Chen made. Finally making his way back to Chen’s mouth, Joonmyeon kissed him hungrily, biting harshly on his bottom lip and causing the boy to yelp. Joonmyeon pressed his hips down and could feel Chen’s length against his thigh. He began to make small circles with his hips. He was still rolling one of Chen’s nipples in his fingers as he sucked on Chen’s neck, and now with the grinding of their hips together Chen was getting overstimulated.

“Joonmy…Daddy…I…” he breathed out roughly. “I…I need you. Daddy please, I want you inside me now.”  
“Mmm, baby. How badly? Beg for Daddy’s cock, darling.”  
“Please, Daddy! Please fuck me. I want you inside me. I want you to make me scream Daddy. I want to feel you Daddy, please!” Chen all but cried out, voice straining from need.  
“Anything for my darling,” Joonmyeon said, kissing Chen roughly again. He reached into the bedside drawer to pull out his bottle of lube. Chen was whining and begging for him and Joonmyeon was so turned on he had to remind himself to wait to come. Continuing to kiss down Chen’s neck, Joonmyeon began to slide a slick finger up and down Chen’s crack, pausing at his hole. Chen’s breath hitched as he felt the pressure of Joonmyeon’s finger at his entrance, not pushing in but pressing on him. Chen whined again and started to squirm around, wanting so badly for Joonmyeon to touch him more. He was rewarded with a sharp slap to his thigh that sent shocks straight through to his cock.

“Daddy, please...” Chen tried one last time. He was quieted by the familiar feeling of Joonmyeon breaching him. He loved the way Joonmyeon would prep him, always so loving, making sure he was okay before moving on. Usually he’d move painfully slowly. Tonight he was not as gentle.  
It wasn’t long before Joonmyeon was scissoring Chen’s hole open and then until he had three fingers up to their third knuckles deep in Chen. Chen was a moaning mess, begging and thrashing, wanting more.

“DADDY, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME, I CAN’T TAKE THIS, PLEASE DADDY, PLEASE FUCK YOUR BABY!”  
“Baby, you’re not fully prepped yet.”  
“I don’t care, Daddy, just fuck the ever-living shit out of me!” Chen screamed, beyond desperate.

Taking the cue that it was okay to stop prepping, Joonmyeon grabbed the lube again and slicked up his thick cock. He positioned himself at Chen’s entrance and teased him a little more by just rubbing the tip on his hole.

“Joonmyeon, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me…” was all Chen could get out before he was screaming. Joonmyeon shoved his hard cock into Chen straight to the base. Not waiting for Chen to adjust to his size, Joonmyeon pulled out almost all the way just to ram himself back in, causing Chen to cry out loud. Joonmyeon set a rough harsh pace, holding firmly onto Chen’s hips so he could keep plowing into the small boy’s hole. He wanted to make sure Chen wasn’t going to be able to do anything at dance practice tomorrow.

“Oh Daddy yes! God yes! Fuck me harder Daddy, I love this. Rip me open Daddy, punish me for being bad!” Chen called out, the words affecting Joonmyeon more now than ever.

Joonmyeon was loving this. He was taking Chen apart bit by bit and all Chen wanted was more of him. He fucked into Chen deep and after hearing the boy sing out he knew he had found Chen’s sweet spot. He continued his assault on the poor boy’s prostate until Chen was singing out of tune and begging for release.

“Oh Daddy, Daddy please, can I come?! Please please please, Daddy, I need to come, please!” Chen cried out in almost a whine.  
“Not yet, baby,” Joonmyeon instructed. He knew it was corny but he wanted them to come together and he just needed a little bit more. He needed to see Chen a little more desperate.  
“Daddy please, I can’t take it anymore, you have to let me come, please!” Chen was panting and screaming now, his angry red cock throbbing and bobbing against his stomach.  
“Come for me, baby” was all Joonmyeon had to whisper into Chen’s ear and Chen was coming between them. Chen was a mess. His hair was sweat-covered and plastered to his forehead; his lips were dark red from how much Chen had been biting on them in a desperate need to clamp down onto anything; his eyes were screwed shut; and he had steady tears streaming down his face. Chen’s muscles clenched as he came and squeezed Joonmyeon tight, the sensation and the sinful sight of Chen was enough to push him over the edge. Joonmyeon came thick and hot into Chen, never dreaming of pulling out.

Joonmyeon collapsed on top of Chen, panting against him, growing soft inside him. Rolling off of Chen, he noticed the boy was shivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Running his hand through Chen’s sweaty hair, Joonmyeon pulled him close to his body so Chen could cuddle up to his chest and ride out his orgasm.

“You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you!” Joonmyeon said lovingly.  
“Th-thank you, D-Daddy,” Chen managed to get out.  
“Shhhh, baby, it’s okay. Go to sleep. Daddy loves you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Chen woke up, he was on fresh clean sheets and was cleaned up from what had happened earlier that night. He felt around for Joonmyeon and panicked slightly when he didn’t find him next to him. The door opened and a freshly showered Joonmyeon walked in, shaking his hair with a towel.

 

“Oh, Chen, I didn’t know you’d already be up! Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. Have you been up long?”  
“N-No…I just got up.” Chen was still confused about what had happened and how long he’d been sleeping.  
“Move over and let me in,” Joonmyeon said as he climbed into the bed with Chen, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.  
“Are you okay, Chen? Usually all you do is talk after sex,” Joonmyeon half-joked. Chen really did get even more talkative after sex.  
“Everything’s fine Da…Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon smiled with pride and pulled Chen in as close to him as possible. Quietly he spoke into Chen’s hair, “Did you like it? Thank you so much for trying it.”  
Waiting a minute, Chen collected his thoughts and spoke. “Yeah. I liked it. I liked it a lot, Daddy.”  
“Chen!” Joonmyeon blushed. “That name is only for scenes! You can’t say it around the house and stuff, the others will hear.”  
“Oh darn, then I might get a punishment again, what a shame!” Chen laughed his loud laugh, filling the whole room.  
“Shut up, Chen. You’re lucky I love you…”  
“I love you too, Joonmyeon,” Chen said, cuddling his head into Joonmyeon’s chest and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
